


Путь мастера

by Maria_Kimuri, WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Кабирский цикл - Г. Л. Олди | Kabir Cycle - H. L. Oldie
Genre: Drama, First Age, Gen, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Бытописание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Мастер Куруфин просто хотел выковать для Майтимо руку из металла...Вдохновлено рисунком и идеей Елены Кукановой https://vk.com/albums-122054834?z=photo-122054834_457239481%2Fphotos-122054834
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Путь мастера

Куруфинвэ работал почти без сна четыре дня и три ночи, едва вспоминая о еде и воде. Майтимо не раз порывался вытащить его из мастерской силой, но Тьелкормо отговорил. Нагородил умных слов про вдохновение и азарт, про желание помочь.

— Не желаю, чтобы он измучил себя! И так работал на износ с первых времен в Эндорэ!

— Он горит работой, Нельо. Наконец-то нашел, чем тебе помочь. Ты не сможешь его переубедить. Позволь ему закончить! Не пущу! 

Когда Куруфинвэ вывалился из дверей, сияя и прижимая к себе свое создание, его ждали все шестеро. Курво так походил сейчас на отца… и больно, и радостно было это видеть.

— Безумец! — рявкнул Майтимо, прижимая к себе покрытого сажей брата.

— Я счастливец, — отрезал тот негромко, уткнувшись Майтимо головой в плечо. — Но сейчас хочу только спать. Если хватит терпения, дождись завтрашнего, все сделаю и покажу тебе сам.

Выпрямившись и вытерпев объятия еще пятерых, Курво попытался ускользнуть в спальню, но Тьелкормо ему не позволил — увел отмываться. Пока длилась эта история, что началась с безумной идеи об искусственной руке, продолжилась спорами над чертежами и поисками наилучшего сплава, затянутыми на месяцы, Тьелкормо сам назначил себя опекуном брата. От самого себя оберегал, заставляя отдыхать и есть вовремя, и, напротив, отгонял братьев и подчиненных, чтобы от дел не отрывали. Видеть такое усердие и заботу в порывистом и бесшабашном третьем брате было непривычно и радостно. Лишь сейчас тот уперся, захваченный чужим порывом.

…Оставшись в одиночестве, Майтимо сделал усилие и вошел в кузню. Он все еще не находил здесь покоя, слишком тягостен был ему до сих пор жар раскаленного металла и мысли, что как мастер он теперь бесполезен. И заботы у него теперь другие, на любое мастерство у главы воюющего Дома остается мало времени.

А Куруфинвэ тут, по сути, жил. Что в те годы, когда Майтимо не было, что теперь. И вот на полках лежит не только инструмент, но и свитки, чертежи, листы набросков и записей, прячутся чашки из-под воды, громоздится грязная посуда на подносе… Вбежали подмастерье и юный прислужник, смущенно унесли посуду и чаши.

И всюду — оружие. Заготовки для мечей и доспехов, готовые клинки — простые, без узоров, Куруфинвэ заботит лишь качество металла и четкость форм. Вот образец ручного стреломета, придуманный и воплощенный перед тем, как брата захватила новая идея. Формы для отливки деталей, готовые лучки, тяжелые, граненые наконечники будущих коротких стрел…

Искусник растрачивает себя для будущей войны без остатка, с горечью думал старший брат. Забыты опыты со стеклом и камнем, лишь установка для выращивания «ламп Феанаро» стоит еще здесь, и не то, чтобы часто используется. Куруфинвэ Искусник стал Куруфинвэ Кователем, и десятки знатных нолдор в нетерпении ждут возможности взять в руки клинок именно его работы. Почему-то — никакой другой.

«С ним легко, — отвечали они. — Биться с врагом становится легко и радостно, словно вдвоем с другом…»

Майтимо задумчиво коснулся ладонью рукояти собственного меча.

Ему предлагали взять в знак старшинства отцовский клинок, но тот был для другой руки. Майтимо одолевала тоска каждый раз, когда брал его — и он сам попросил Куруфинвэ сделать ему новый меч к полному выздоровлению. И это оказалось большой удачей. Дар так и просился в ладонь, летал в бою, словно ничего не весил, и синим отблеском на клинке предупреждал Майтимо о приближении орков.

«Никто больше не застанет тебя врасплох», — сказал Куруфинвэ, вручая ему клинок.

Помнится, кузнецы Турукано и мастер Энердиль после Празднества Примирения даже приходили, смирив себя, к Курво за советами. Вот высшая оценка мастерству. И все же… Все же, подумал Майтимо, брат устает растрачивать себя ради одной войны. Должно быть, потому и ухватился так за новую идею.

«Однажды будет мир, — твердо сказал себе Майтимо. — И лучший мастер сможет работать ради жизни, а не ради смерти».

И все же любопытство его не отпускало. Он вернулся в зал — и решительно развернул оставленный на столе сверток.

Вздрогнул, увидев, что он скрывал.

Он ждал подобие латной перчатки, быть может, с малозаметными рычагами на внутренней стороне. Но перед ним лежала отполированная, отливающая серебром рука, очертаниями пугающе подобная живой — от кончиков пальцев и почти до локтя. Она казалась бы рукой изукрашенной статуи, не будь на пальцах сочленений. Лишь ремни с внутренней стороны наруча убеждали, что это не произведение искусства, а то, что следует надевать живому эльда.

Сложные узоры вились по металлу, едва заметно отблескивая. В них вплетались надписи, и даже не только на языке нолдор! Майтимо провел пальцем по едва заметным линиям. Тенгвы складывались в неблагозвучные слова валарина, сомнения не было.

Куруфинвэ и валарин? После… всего?

Но ведь был же орел, посланный Манвэ. Не ради него, ради Финдекано, но… Но что думает о том Курво? Насколько Майтимо смог разобрать отдельные слова, здесь говорилось о восстановлении целого и восполнении утраченного. Что ж, смысл понятен.

Он снял верхний кафтан, потом сбросил рубашку. С любопытством просунул в узорный наруч пальцы левой руки и удивился, нащупав там кончиками не только переплетение металлических деталей и тяж, но и холодные грани кристалла.

Чем оно может помочь? Не будет ли мешать при движениях и натирать?

Он попробовал снаружи согнуть и разогнуть пальцы искусственной руки. Ему это удалось без труда, и оттого Майтимо даже немного разочаровался, ведь пальцы должны будут удерживать хотя бы щит, хотя бы ложку или нож, каков смысл, если он двигаются так легко?

Он опустил руку, пальцы творения Курво коснулись поверхности стола — и остались неподвижны. Любопытство вернулось. Майтимо ослабил немного ремни и осторожно просунул правую руку в наруч.

Замер на несколько мгновений, словно чего-то ждал.

Нет. Почудилось.

Затянул ремни на предплечье — наруч сел, как влитой. Никаких прикосновений к запястью изнутри Майтимо не ощутил. Он поднял руку, разглядывая ее — словно серебристое с бронзовым отливом отражение левой. Сплав Курво подбирал дольше всего, соединяя в разных соотношениях митрил, лучшие стали и присадки разных видов, но чем именно он покрыл готовое создание, Майтимо уже не знал.

Внезапное беспокойство охватило его.

Он взмахнул правой рукой, нанес удар в воздух. Левой рукой без труда разогнул и согнул снова пальцы правой — казалось, они движутся очень легко. Но затем Майтимо стукнул согнутыми металлическими пальцами по столу — и они вновь остались неподвижны. Подчиняясь только ему? Подчиняясь желанию?

Он поднял руку к глазам, всматриваясь в переплетение сочленений и линий узора. Месяцы работы. Не было сомнений, эти четыре дня Курво лишь собирал свою работу в единое целое.

Целое…

Никогда металлу не стать заменой живому телу, но Майтимо чувствовал ее вес, как живой, не чувствовал больше холода металла — наруч быстро согрелся, и понадобится зимний холод, чтобы выстужать его быстрее тела.

Его тянуло испытать замену. Немедленно.

Выхватив меч, Майтимо положил его на стол — и медленно, сдерживая охватившее его странное нетерпение, сомкнул левой сияющие прохладные пальцы на его рукояти.

Отблески пробежали по лезвию с отчеканенными звездами, и холод охватил его. Живая тяжесть, казалось, легла в стальную руку. Он поднял меч лезвием вверх так, что скрежетнул концом по потолку. Взмахнул им.

Воздух вскрикнул под сияющим лезвием, и волна радости охватила Майтимо. Чужой радости. Тихий звон и отдаленное пение коснулись его слуха…

Не слуха. Беззвучная песнь там, на другой стороне.

«Я назвал тебя Алкаро, Блистающий…» — обратился он мысленно.

Меч работы Курво ответил без слов, волной радостной готовности. Он стремился вперед, хотел исполнить предназначенное. Хотел жить, и сама жизнь его заключалась в битве с Врагом.

Майтимо огляделся, потрясенный. Ринулся в мастерскую, распахнув дверь, и каждый клинок работы Курво приветствовал его радостным звоном и песней.

Они хотели в бой, которого еще не видели ни разу. Танец, называли они его. Они уже, не выйдя даже из мастерской, горели жаждой сражения.

Ни ненависти. Ни жажды крови. Ни ярости. Лишь безграничная радость движения и жизни.

Майтимо в смятении попятился от этой волны чувств, начиная понимать, что произошло.

Куруфин Искусник не тосковал, растрачивая себя на войну.

Он жил ею. Как и все создания его рук.

Алкаро звал и ждал…

В душе Майтимо Руссандола боролись ужас и восторг.


End file.
